Don't Mention This To Anyone
by sehunscrotch
Summary: It's the night before Natsume's wedding and Ruka selfishly rings the younger in a drunk state of mind to pick him up from the bar he's currently wasted at. Just what is running through his best man's mind at this time of the night?


"...Natsume."

"Yeah-Woah, woah, woah, man. You're fucking wasted, stop drinking so much! Who's going to be my best man tomorrow, shit-"

"...I-I'm not even drunk, shut up..."

"Wh-Whatever you say... hey, no more-!"

Natsume's half-assed grab at the glass handed in Ruka's direction went to waste when the blond reached it first, his fist clenching around the glass before he tipped his head back to drink the contents inside. The younger of the two turned away from the sight, taking a dip at his own glass, though he slowly lowered the glass from his lips in distaste. He wasn't the hugest fan of alcohol -nor was Ruka in that aspect - but of all days... of _all_ days, Ruka decided to hit up the bar the night before the Natsume's wedding.

"...Congrats. Fucking congratulations, man."

"Somehow you don't seem too glad about it. What's up, Ruka, you never tell me anything."

"As if you told me anything." Ruka murmured below his breath in an unfamiliar cold tone that Natsume felt a little hurt over, coming from his best friend. He decided to ignore it though, simply drawing circles onto the counter top that Ruka was now laying his head on. "If only you knew."

The two stayed silent after that, in a somewhat comfortable silence, they both supposed. Both their usual fronts came down at this rate, the usual cold "black cat" replaced by a figure of worry and confusion at the actions of his friend whilst the princely boy was instead a man of no control over himself. There was one day where they were both like this; back in high school when Natsume was dumped by the ice queen that was his bride's best friend. Ruka remembered clearly; Natsume drank himself to oblivion while Ruka sat there as some sort of comfort.

Now, they'd barely graduated university. And their roles were reversed.

A slam of an empty glass against the counter snapped Natsume back to reality and they both sat up straight. It was only till a few seconds later that Natsume grew aware of the weary blue eyes boring holes into his own. "...is something on my face?"

"It's missing something."

Well. That wasn't a response he was expecting. "What is it?"

Ruka stayed silent at that. Natsume didn't understand and only stared, confused. Even more so when Ruka replied.

"You know... has anyone ever told you that you're more shallow than your fucking wife..."

About to respond defensively, Natsume felt himself unable to when he felt a pair of lips press roughly, harshly, almost furiously against his own. His eyes fell to a tight shut, blankness pulsing through his thoughts as the inability to comprehend what was going on pained him. A few moments passed and he could taste the intoxication of the other's mouth passing through his own, the burning taste of alcohol stinging his own tongue; but everything was happening too fast for him to even respond.

It wasn't before long that the blond pulled away, leaving the raven disheveled and confused with an out of character blush donning his features. All traces of drunkenness had seeped out of his features and only his usual, familiar warmth of a smile was on his face.

"...Ruka..."

At the sound of his name, he could only hope that the other didn't notice the tears welling up in his eyes and simply blinked them away, looking in another direction. "...shut up. I'll drop you off home, you're getting married tomorrow. This never happened, okay?"

"..."

"...you're so perfect for Sakura, it really... I'm so stupid..."

...

...

...

"I'm sorry, Ruka."

"Forget it. Let's go." He mumbled lastly, walking out of the bar with Natsume trailing behind. The air was awkward between the two, so deciding to add in a light-hearted tone, Ruka spun around with a tight-lipped grin, mouthing something that Natsume only heard and laughed at. "...mention this to anyone and I'll break your fucking neck."

"You're not scary at all, stupid."

* * *

><p>NatsuKa is probably the only ship that doesn't settle with me, gah- but I seriously had the urge to write this and now all my feels are drowning out real life-<p>

I hope you guys liked this ultra short drabble (I'll be posting a lot of these soon, I don't know, I'm really getting a knack for this)! I know that there are a lot of people that don't ship BoyxBoy couples in Gakuen Alice but me writing this was literally inevitable -w- As much as I don't ship these two, you gotta admit, drunk pyonnie is a cutie~

R&R, and follow me for more drabbles of the sort~

_(Etoooo, should I carry this on? eue like maybe Mikan's and Natsume's wedding perhaps~ Guys, tell me what you think!)_


End file.
